


Wishin' & Hopin'

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Confessing Feelings, First Kiss, Getting Together, Horseback Riding, M/M, Nicky loves Shane, Shnicky - Freeform, Slash, Songfic, Tightrope - Album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hiding his feelings for Shane so long, Nicky finally decides to take a chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishin' & Hopin'

Wishin', and hopin', and thinkin', and prayin'  
Planning and dreamin' each night of his charms  
That won't get you into his arms  
So if you're looking to find love you can share  
All you gotta do is hold him and kiss him and love him  
And show him that you care

 

Nicky stifled a yawn then shifted uncomfortably in his seat. While the weather was cold outside, it was always hot in the recording studio but the air conditioner was on the fritz and only worked when it felt like it. He could feel his t-shirt sticking to his back. The singer leaned forward and reached behind him to peel the fabric from his skin.  
As he did so, he looked up and caught a glimpse of Shane. His band mate was adjusting the headphones over his ears but his eyes met with Nicky’s.  
Shane’s lips broke into a wide grin and Nicky couldn’t help return it. He felt his heart skip a beat and temporarily forgot how uncomfortable the stifling heat was making him feel.

Nicky watched as Shane took the headphones off and walked up to the glass. He raised his finger and drew a small heart on the glass window. Nicky licked his lips and quickly cast his gaze around the room, wondering where Kian and Mark were. His eyes returned to Shane in time to see the brunette’s hand cup his crotch and raise his eyebrow, shooting Nicky a ‘come hither’ look. The blonde could feel his own organ stir and licked his lips once more.

“You’re drooling again”

Nicky’s eyes snapped open and he shot a look at Mark. The younger boy was sitting next to him on the couch, a magazine open in his lap. Nicky wiped his mouth and looked towards the studio. Shane was inside with Kian. The two singers were reading off a page of sheet music, Kian was holding his guitar in his hand.

“I... What?” Nicky stammered.  
“You were drooling” Mark replied without looking at his friend. “Must have nodded off there”  
“Uh-”  
“Which one was it this time? On the beach? In the stable?”  
“Mark!”

The younger boy sighed and closed the magazine. He turned to his friend with an ‘I-Know-Best’ expression.  
“Nicky, you told me weeks ago that you liked Shane” Mark stated. “And if you want to fuck him, then you have to tell him”  
“I... I...” Nicky opened and closed his mouth several times.  
“I’ve known Shane a long time and I love him to death but come on... Seriously Nix, he’s the most oblivious person on earth. If you’re hoping that he’s gonna catch on to how you feel then you really don’t know him at all. You can’t just sit here, hoping and praying that he’ll notice you drooling all over him”  
“But...”  
“Wishing and hoping won’t get you anywhere with him”  
“So... What do you think I should do?”  
“Start dropping hints... Work up to it a bit... I mean, he doesn’t even know you’re gay. For all you know, he might feel the same way about you but thinks he doesn’t stand a chance cause he thinks you’re straight”  
“So you think I need to tell him I’m gay then wait for another time to tell him I want him?”

Mark fell silent for a moment. He looked at Nicky, a quizzical expression on his face. The brunette broke into a smile then reached over and picked up a sheet of paper.  
“I think you should look at the song they’re trying to talk us into singing... Then go from there”  
Mark handed the sheet music to Nicky then stood up and walked away, taking his magazine with him.

The older boy looked at the words written across the top of the page. “Wishin’ & Hopin’” by Dusty Springfield. He settled back in the seat as he read and absorbed each word of the song. 

The lyrics burned themselves into his brain as he read and re-read them again and again. He’d heard the song many times before but had never paid much attention to the meaning behind the words. He eventually lowered the sheets of paper and leaned back in the seat, his mind racing.  
He knew it couldn’t be that easy. He couldn’t just walk up to Shane, take him into his arms and kiss him. A large part of him longed to do just that but he didn’t know if it was worth it.  
What if Shane didn’t feel the same way about him? The last thing he wanted was for Shane to hate him. The image in his head was not a pleasant one. He could see himself holding the brunette and kissing him longingly only to have Shane push him away in disgust.

At that moment, he raised his head and his eyes sought out Shane. The brunette was laughing, his eyes alight and Nicky could see a twinkle in them. His heart skipped a beat and he resisted the urge to do exactly as the song suggested he do.  
For a moment, Nicky simply stared at his friend. When Shane looked up and saw him, he smiled and waved. The blonde nodded back, hoping he hadn’t just been caught staring.

Shane removed the headphones from around his neck, talking to Kian as he did so. He broke away from the younger boy then headed for the door. The brunette exited the studio and hurried over to Nicky. With a bright smile on his face, he leapt onto the couch beside the older boy and captured him in a friendly head-lock.  
Nicky laughed and attempted to struggle but didn’t try overly hard to break the embrace. Shane’s laughter was like music to his ears and sent a nervous shiver down Nicky’s spine. 

“You’re bored, aren’t ye?” Shane asked as he released his friend.  
The blonde stifled another yawn as he shook his head.  
“No, not really” Nicky replied.  
“You are!” Shane insisted.  
“Maybe a little” Nicky admitted.

“I think we’re nearly done here anyway” Shane continued. “And... I was thinking... Since we’ve got the weekend off... I’m going riding tomorrow morning and was wondering... Maybe you’d want to come too?”  
“Where?” Nicky asked, confused. He didn’t know anywhere in Dublin that Shane went to ride. “Where are you going?”  
“Home, of course”  
“Sligo? You want me to come to Sligo with you?”  
“Well, it’s up to you really... But uh... I’m driving back tonight for the weekend... I know we were going to stay here but I really miss my horses. Anyway... I thought maybe you’d want to come up and stay for the weekend...”  
“Really?” Nicky tried to keep his dignity but he feared Shane would misread his reaction.  
“You don’t want to...” Shane trailed off, a slight look of disappointment on his face.  
“No... No... I uh... I just wasn’t expecting it”

Shane looked down at his hands and realized he was fidgeting with nerves.  
“Uh, it was only an idea” Shane stammered. “You probably already have plans. Forget I mentioned it”  
The brunette stood up but before he could move away, he felt Nicky’s hand close over his. He paused and stared down at their interlocked fingers.

Nicky had been trying to maintain an air of indifference, not wanting Shane to know how badly he wanted to spend the weekend with him. However, his hesitation had given Shane the wrong idea. Before he could compose a legible sentence, the younger boy had stood up and was about to walk away from him.  
In desperation, Nicky reached out and clasped Shane’s hand. The brunette turned and looked down at him. Their eyes met briefly and Nicky’s mind went blank.

“No” Nicky stammered. “I... Uh... I’d really like that”  
“Really?” Shane asked.  
“Yeah... That’d be nice. I like spending time with your family”  
“Uh... I was going to get a lift from Mark so I’ll get him to stop by and pick you up?”  
“Why don’t we just take my car?”  
“Nix, I didn’t-“  
“It’s fine. I’ll go home and pack a few things then stop by the hotel and pick you up. We can stop for dinner along the way... Make a real road trip out of it”  
“A road trip, we’re only going to Sligo”  
“For me, that’s a road trip” Nicky smiled.

Shane returned the smile then realized he was still holding the blonde’s hand.

 

Show him that you care just for him  
Do the things that he likes to do.  
Wear your hair just for him  
'Cause you won't get him, thinkin' and a-prayin',  
Wishin' and hopin'

 

Nicky knocked on the door to Shane’s room with a nervous excitement. He’d told Mark how Shane had invited him to Sligo for the weekend and the younger boy had winked at him. He didn’t like being egged on by his band mate but a part of him did agree when Mark had suggested it was the perfect time for them to talk.  
Nicky wanted to believe Shane had had an ulterior motive for inviting him away for the weekend but he also didn’t want to get his hopes up.

When Shane opened the door, his face lit up at the sight of his blonde band mate. He invited him in but Nicky declined, stating they should leave sooner rather than later. Shane agreed, grabbed his bag and jacket then followed Nicky out the door.  
They fell into a comfortable silence during the walk to Nicky’s car. The blonde turned the radio on and it wasn’t long before the two lads were singing along. They were an hour out of Dublin when they stopped for dinner. During the meal they discussed the album release and the forthcoming tour. They shared a laugh when someone turned the jukebox on and started playing Dusty Springfield.

After the meal, Nicky offered to let Shane drive and the brunette happily accepted.  
“You mind if I put some music on?” Shane asked.  
“No, go ahead” Nicky replied.  
The brunette reached into his bag, located his ipod then tossed his bag into the back seat. Nicky took the ipod from him and plugged in into the car speakers. Shane started the car then reached over pressed play. As the music started, he didn’t look at the blonde. He focused on the road instead.

Nicky looked down at the ipod screen then cast a sideways look at Shane. He wanted to say something but stopped himself. He opened his mouth to speak but paused when Shane started singing along. The brunette finally looked at Nicky and his face broke into a wide grin.  
“So... Uh...” Nicky began. “How long have you been... ‘into’ musical theatre?”  
“It’s a guilty pleasure” Shane confessed. “Shhhhh, no one else knows”  
“So why tell me?”  
“Because I know I can trust you to keep my secret”  
“Do I have to tell you one in exchange?”  
“That depends”  
“On?”  
“Well... Do you want to tell me one?”  
“That depends”  
“On?”  
“Do you think I could keep a secret from you?”

Shane meet Nicky’s eye. The blonde was staring at him, a serious look on his face. Suddenly, Nicky’s lips curved into a wide grin and he burst out laughing. A moment later, Shane’s laughter filled the car and, only they’d started, the two singers couldn’t stop.

“God Nix, your face was so serious” Shane giggled.  
“I’m an excellent actor Shay” Nicky replied.  
“More like Drama Queen”  
“Says the musical theatre fan”

“So, do you still talk to Gina?” Shane asked, changing the topic of conversation.  
“You still talk to Gillian?” Nicky replied, a little harsher than intended.  
“Of course, she’s my best friend’s cousin... I see her whenever I’m in Sligo”  
“You... uh... Planning on seeing her this weekend?”  
“I don’t usually plan it...” he shrugged. “We just always end up running into each other”  
“Maybe she’s stalking you?”  
“I think Ki’s paying her to do it”  
“What?”  
“He’s more upset than I am that we broke up. I think he wants us to get back together”  
“And you don’t want to?”  
“Dear God, no” Shane laughed. “Let’s just say she wasn’t what I could see for my future”  
“You think about the future a lot?”  
“Sure, don’t you?”

Nicky fell silent. He wasn’t sure how to answer him. Truthfully he had never been one to look too far into the future... But these past few months had changed his outlook on life. When he looked to the future now, his future, all he could see was Shane.

 

Just wishin', and hopin', and thinkin', and prayin'  
Planning and dreamin' his kisses will start  
That won't get you into his heart!  
So if you're thinking how great true love is  
All you gotta to is  
Hold him, and kiss him and squeeze him and love him  
Just do it and after you do  
You will be his

 

Shane feared he’d breached a touchy subject and quickly changed the tone of the conversation. The younger boy turned his attention back to the music and resumed singing along as Nicky remained quiet. The blonde closed his eyes and let Shane’s voice wash over him. He must have nodded off as the next thing he knew, the car was stationary and Shane was leaning over him.  
Nicky flinched, pushing back in the seat. His sudden movement caused Shane to leap back and knock his head upon the roof of the car. He stepped back, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

“Shane? Are you alright?” Nicky gasped.  
“Yeah” Shane replied. “Ouch by the way”  
“I’m sorry… Just… Uh…. What were you doing?”  
“I tried to wake you but you wouldn’t stir… I was trying to get your seatbelt undone and you scared me”  
“I uh…” Nicky reached down and unbuckled the belt then climbed out of the car. “I’m not used to waking up so close to another man’s face”  
“Well I’m sorry it’s such a scary sight”  
“I didn’t say that”

Nicky moved closer to Shane then reached up and took his hand. He pulled the brunette’s hand away from his injured scalp then leaned in to examine it. The drive wasn’t lit so it was difficult for Nicky to make out anything in the moonlight. He told Shane he couldn’t see any serious damage and the brunette shrugged it off.

“Guess I’ll just have to make sure you don’t wake up next time” Shane stated, smiling.

The blonde didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to react. Shane was suggesting he might lean over him again in the future. Nicky realized he was still standing very close to the younger boy and he took a step back. Something stopped him and he looked down to find they were still holding hands. Nicky’s heart skipped a beat as he noted it was the second time it had happened that day.  
Shane retracted his hand then moved towards the car. He located his bag and Nicky’s then pulled both items from the back seat. The blonde moved over to collect his own and Shane handed him the keys.

Nicky locked his car then began to follow Shane towards the house. The brunette hadn’t been home for two weeks and couldn’t remember what state he’d left the house in. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, expecting the worst. The singer flicked the lights on and was surprised to see the house had been cleaned in his absence.

“Expecting company, Shay?” Nicky asked upon seeing the immaculate condition of his house.  
“Mam must have come in during the week” Shane admitted. “Whenever she gets bored at home, she likes to clean and when she runs out of things to clean at home....”  
“I think it’s sweet that she cares so much”  
“Probably means she cleaned up the guest room too”  
Nicky shrugged. “Guess it saves us having to do it”  
“Guess so”

“You... Ready for bed yet?” Shane asked.  
“I could sleep” Nicky replied.  
“I just... Maybe you want a coffee or beer?”  
“Beer’s good....”  
“Or maybe some wine?”  
“Wine would be great”  
“Great... Why don’t you take your bag upstairs and I’ll see what’s around?”  
“Sounds like a plan”  
“The guest room is on the left, right next to my room”  
“I remember” Nicky smiled. “I’ve stayed here before”  
“Of course”

Shane nodded then made his way towards the Kitchen. Nicky shouldered his bag then picked up Shane’s too. He made his way up the stairs and into the guest room. The singer dumped his bag then exited the room. He continued next door and slipped into Shane’s room. The blonde turned the light on and moved over to the window. He placed the bag on the window seat then sat down next to it, staring out into the yard.  
Nicky could picture the view during winter, the entire yard covered in white snow. He smiled as he imagined himself and Shane, sitting together and holding each other close. The snow falling before their eyes as Shane’s arms held him, his lips caressing his neck and his hand running down his chest towards his...

“Nix?”

The blonde turned around, mortified to have been caught in Shane’s room. The younger boy was looking at him, a look of confusion on his face.  
“I brought your bag up” Nicky admitted.  
“You didn’t have to do that” Shane replied.  
“I know; I wanted to... To help out”  
“Red or White?”  
“What?”  
“Wine... I’ve got both. What do you feel like?”  
Nicky shrugged. “Uh, White? That’s your favorite, no?”  
“It is but I’m happy either way”

Shane waited for Nicky to walk out of the room. He switched the light off then followed the blonde down the stairs. They went into the Kitchen and Shane located a bottle of Wine while Nicky searched out the Wine glasses. The brunette handed the bottle to Nicky and the older boy grinned. He loved popping the corks on the bottles. It warmed his heart knowing Shane remembered a little thing like that. He poured two glasses and handed one to his band mate. The two singers then made their way down to the rumpus room. Nicky took a sip from his wine as he walked over to the stereo. He reached out and turned the power on, eager to learn what Shane was currently listening to.

Half expecting to hear the ‘Les Misérables’ or ‘Cats’ cast recording, he was pleasantly surprised to hear Michael Jackson’s voice fill the room. Nicky turned to look at the brunette and caught him staring at him.  
“What?” Shane asked. “Expecting to hear ‘Phantom of the Opera’, were you?”  
“Something like that” Nicky admitted, a little sheepishly.  
“I could put it on for you, if you like”  
“No, this is much more to my liking”  
Nicky put his glass down and began to sway in time with the music. Shane watched him, smiling at the sight, then walked over and joined the blonde. Nicky was singing along and re-enacting some of their dance moves from one of their previous tours. 

Shane giggled when Nicky stumbled over his own feet. The older boy turned and attempted to glare at him but he failed.  
“Like you can do better” Nicky stated.  
“You know I’ve been doing the ‘moonwalk’ for as long as I could walk”  
“Doesn’t mean you can pull off all his dance moves”  
“No one could” Shane raised his glass and had a drink. “No one dances like he did. He was the King of Pop after all”  
“Yeah” Nicky agreed. “He was pretty awesome”

 

Show him that you care just for him  
Do the things that he likes to do  
Wear your hair just for him  
'Cause you won't get him, thinkin' and a-prayin'  
Wishin' and hopin'

 

Shane sank down onto the couch, cupping his drink in his hands, and he glanced up at his friend. Nicky walked over and sat down beside him. Neither one of them spoke for the remainder of the song. Shane’s lips moved along with the words but he made no sound and the blonde didn’t know what to say next.  
He reached up and brushed his hand through his hair, disrupting it and causing his spiked locks to shift. Shane smiled at the sight. Nicky was such a perfectionist when it came to his hair and his looks but, for some reason, he always let it slide around Shane. It was like he only let the people he was closest to see him at his ‘worst’.

The brunette stifled a yawn which didn’t go unnoticed by Nicky.  
“Maybe we should go to bed” the older boy suggested. “You’re probably tired from the drive”  
“No, I’m okay” Shane insisted.  
“You want to have a game of pool?”  
“Sure, you want to set it up?”

Nicky stood up and walked over to the table. It took him several minutes to set the balls up and locate the cues. After finding the chalk and getting ready for the break, he turned to Shane and stopped. The brunette was asleep on the couch. Nicky replaced the cue then slowly walked over to the younger boy. He sank to his knees and quietly watched the brunette.  
He longed to lean over and place his lips upon those of his friend but he resisted. He reached out and gently stroked his finger along Shane’s cheek. Nicky brushed his finger across Shane’s lower lip and the brunette began to stir. He retracted his hand and stood up, quickly backing away.

The older boy picked up his glass and downed the remaining liquid in one mouthful. He then leaned back against the table and continued to stare at Shane. A small part of his mind chose to indulge in a fantasy which involved Shane rousing from his sleep, reaching for Nicky’s hand and leading him up to his bedroom.  
The blonde remained still, trying to decide if he should shake his friend. Yes, the couch was comfortable but Nicky didn’t want to go up to bed and leave Shane alone down here. He moved around the room and quietly packed up the pool table, not realizing (until now) just how badly he’d wanted to play against Shane. 

Once everything was back where it belonged, it occurred to Nicky that the stereo was still on. He hurried to turn it off but was more surprised that Shane had managed to fall asleep with it still playing.  
Decision made, Nicky walked over to the sleeping brunette and attempted to wake him. Shane slept on, undeterred. The blonde tried again, this time leaning closer and whispering a little louder. By the third attempt, Nicky gave up. He searched the room for a blanket and found one in the corner. After draping it over his friend, he placed a kiss to Shane’s forehead. He collected their glasses and carried them from the room, turning the light off as he went.

By the time he closed the door behind him to the guest bedroom, he felt exhausted. He craved a shower but didn’t want the sound to travel down the stairs and wake Shane. The singer was also too tired, feeling there was too much effort required for a shower. Setting an early alarm, he kicked off his shoes and shed his clothes then turned out the lights and climbed into bed. He was asleep before his head reached the pillow.  
Nicky awoke to a loud buzzing by his ear. He blinked several times then groped around for the source of the noise. When he located his phone, he switched the alarm off and rolled over. He was anxious to fall back to sleep and continue his blissful dream. Unfortunately for him, before sleep could overcome him, there was a loud knock at the door and it opened. Shane’s head appeared from behind it.

“Morning” he greeted Nicky.  
The blonde was instantly awake as he hastily made sure the brunette couldn’t see the lingering effects of his dream.  
“Good morning” Nicky replied.  
“Breakfast is almost ready... Just letting you know there’s time to shower first”  
“Thanks... Wait, you cooked?”  
“Sure did. I love a nice warm breakfast right before a long, lazy horse ride”  
Nicky smiled.  
“Be ready in about fifteen minutes so....” Shane said before backing out of the room and pulling the door closed.

Nicky lay there a moment, his heart racing and his hardness straining. The sight of Shane so early in the morning had sent him into over-drive. He needed to get in the shower and take care of it before Shane came back and caught him.  
By the time he’d showered and dressed then made his way down the stairs, breakfast was already on the table. He walked into the Kitchen and could smell bacon and eggs.

“Hey” Shane greeted him, smiling.  
“Hey” Nicky said.  
“Take a seat, I’m just making tea. Want some?”  
“Sure”

The blonde sat down but waited for Shane to join him before helping himself to any food. The younger boy handed him a cup of tea then they started eating.  
“Sorry I fell asleep before our pool game” Shane said.  
“That’s okay”  
“No, I feel bad... You seemed really eager and I... Just couldn’t stay awake”  
“Forget it; we’ve got the whole weekend still”  
“Yeah, you’re right”

The two singers continued to make small talk while they ate then Nicky helped Shane clean up. It was almost 9am by the time they left the house. Nicky pulled his jacket tighter around his body and looked up at the sky. He remembered his daydream from the previous day and wished the weather really was warm enough to require an air conditioner.  
The sky was filled with clouds but Shane didn’t even look at them, weather never really making a difference to him. When he wanted to go horse riding, he went, regardless of the weather. He unlocked his car and climbed into the driver’s seat. Nicky opened the door and jumped inside, pulling the door closed in a hurry. Shane smiled and turned the heater on for his friend.

“You really don’t have to come with me, you know” Shane said. “I didn’t know the weather would be this cold”  
“No, it’s fine” Nicky replied.  
“You hate the cold”  
“I’m okay to ride... Uh, don’t you normally walk?”  
“Usually... But this will be quicker”

Nicky fell silent and wished he’d thought to bring a scarf. As though reading his thoughts, Shane leaned across and opened the glove compartment. He retrieved a scarf and handed it to Nicky. The blonde recognized it immediately.

“I bought you this” Nicky exclaimed.  
“Did you?” Shane asked as he kept his eyes on the road.  
“Yeah” the blonde laughed. “For your birthday, like years ago... I think it was your twenty fifth”  
Shane shrugged.  
Nicky wrapped it around himself, taking a second the inhale Shane’s scent on the garment. The brunette was still focusing on the road and didn’t notice Nicky’s actions.

It wasn’t long before they reached the stable and Shane led Nicky inside. He spent the next few minutes readying the horses while Nicky stared outside, watching the weather. Shane approached with two horses but didn’t hand the reigns over to his friend until they were outside. He asked once more if Nicky was still intent on coming and the blonde insisted yes. Shane helped his friend mount the horse before climbing up himself then he led the way to his favorite trail.

 

Just wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'  
Planning and dreamin'  
His kisses will start  
That won't get you into his heart  
So if you're thinking how great true love is  
All you gotta to is  
Hold him, and kiss him, and squeeze him and love him  
Just do it and after you do  
You will be his

 

Nicky didn’t say much during the ride. He was too busy trying to keep the blood circulating in his fingers. The weather hadn’t been this cold for some time and the singer cursed himself. He tried to scold himself for being crazy enough to go horse riding in this weather but when he looked up and saw Shane smiling, he knew it was worth it.  
There were few things in the world that could make Shane smile like he was. Performing on stage was one of them and riding his beloved horses was another. Thousands of fans got to see his smile while he sang to them on tour but very few got to witness this one. There was something different about the brunette when he was on horseback.  
Nicky knew there were different sides to Shane, the professional one and the playful one. His smiles varied depending on which side he was presenting and Nicky adored the one he could see now.

The blonde was daydreaming again and didn’t see the low branch. Shane called out to warn him but was too late. The branch caught Nicky’s shoulder and knocked the older boy from the horse. He slid into the shrubbery, the small trees cushioning the impact.  
Shane leapt off his horse and hurried over to Nicky.

“Nix? Nicky?” Shane called, his voice filled with panic. “Are you okay? Nix? I’m so sorry, I just... I went around it, habit, you know? Nix?”  
“Shay?” Nicky groaned as he sat up.

The older boy sat up and Shane knelt beside him, reaching out to help him up.  
“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Shane asked.  
“Only my pride” Nicky replied. “Good thing you made me wear the helmet”  
“And you were worried it was going to mess up your hair”  
Shane unbuckled the helmet and pulled it off his friend’s head.  
“In hindsight, I’d rather messy hair then a cracked skull” Nicky replied.  
“Sometimes helmet hair can be quite fetching”  
“Even on me?”  
“Especially on you”

Shane spoke without thinking. He quickly averted his eyes and busied himself by checking the helmet. Nicky looked down at his clothes and began to brush some of the dirt from his jacket. The brunette stood up and placed Nicky’s helmet on the saddle of his horse then turned back to his friend. He offered his hand to Nicky and carefully helped the older boy to his feet.

“No broken bones?” Shane asked. “You’re okay to walk?”  
“I think I’m okay” Nicky admitted.  
He took a few tentative steps towards the horse then stumbled. Shane was quick on his feet and caught Nicky in his arms before he could fall. On instinct, Nicky wrapped his arms around Shane and held him tightly.

“Thanks” Nicky said, his lips so close to Shane’s.  
“I... I’m sorry you fell” Shane replied. “I never should have...”  
The brunette trailed off. He loosened his hold on Nicky and led him towards the horses. The older boy didn’t say anything for a moment, pondering his next course of action. Shane had released him now and was making his way towards his horse. He could feel Nicky’s eyes on him but was too afraid to speak. Curiosity, fear and guilt caused him to cry out.

“Why are you here, Nicky?” Shane asked.  
“You invited me” Nicky replied.  
He released the reigns of his horse and slowly, carefully, moved towards Shane. The brunette’s back was still towards him but he knew Shane could sense him approaching.

“You hate riding and you hate the cold weather” Shane continued.  
“But you don’t” Nicky stated.  
“So?”  
“So? So...” Nicky sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be the moment of truth. “So I came here to be with you”  
Shane’s entire body appeared to tense but Nicky continued moving towards him. He stopped just shy of the brunette and reached out with his hand. Shane closed his eyes and nervously licked his lips. He turned around to face Nicky and the blonde covered the space between them.  
Nicky slid his arm around Shane’s waist and the brunette didn’t flinch away. He stood perfectly still and remained stoic. Nicky brought his other arm up and placed it upon the younger boy’s neck.

Nicky leaned forward and brought their lips together in a gentle but firm kiss. At first, Shane didn’t react. His body remained tense in Nicky’s arms but the blonde didn’t give up. His fingers caressed Shane’s neck, his other hand sliding into the back pocket of his jeans. He kissed him as though his life was ending and this was the last thing he would ever get to do.  
When he finally pulled away from Shane, he didn’t know how the brunette would react. He braced himself for the worst, hoping Shane would make it quick and not too painful.

The blonde took a tentative step back, hoping Shane wasn’t going to punch him... He didn’t want to have to explain a black eye to Mark & Kian. Shane reached out and took hold of the scarf around Nicky’s neck. He pulled the garment off the blonde’s neck and held it in his hands. Nicky didn’t move, nervously awaiting Shane’s next move.  
The brunette held the scarf in his hands, his eyes holding Nicky’s gaze. Neither one of them looked away. Shane moved again, he raised the scarf and for one brief second, Nicky thought the younger boy was about to choke him with it.  
Instead, Shane threw it over Nicky’s neck and used it to pull him closer. In one swift move, he brought Nicky to him and captured his lips with his own. Nicky’s body came alive as he felt Shane’s tongue brush his lips.

The older boy wrapped his arms around Shane as the brunette’s arms encircled him. He felt Shane’s groin press against his own and he whimpered. Shane’s hand was in his hair and Nicky ached to be a part of the younger boy.  
Shane was the first to pull away and Nicky tried not to show his disappointment.

“Nix” Shane whispered.  
The blonde didn’t move, breathe or react. He waited with bated breath for the younger boy to speak.  
“I think I’m in love with you” Shane finished.  
Nicky closed his eyes, relief and excitement filling his heart and body.  
“Shay” Nicky replied. “I think I’m in love with you too”  
Shane reached up and cupped Nicky’s face with his hands.  
“I’ve been too scared to say anything” Shane continued. “I was afraid... Of how you’d react, what my parents would say, what the other lads would think... I’d wanted to tell you for a long time but... I just couldn’t do it”  
“What changed? I mean why tell me now?”  
“Because I realized that if I waited too long, I’d lose my chance. The more I thought about it, the thought of you being with someone else... I couldn’t handle it”

Nicky wrapped his arms around Shane’s waist and brought their faces closer together, resting his forehead against Shane’s.  
“I’ve wanted you for a long time too” Nicky confessed. “When you invited me up here for the weekend, I knew it was a chance to tell you how I felt... But I was scared. Then last night we kept talking about Gillian & Georgina and.... I thought you were telling me you were straight”  
“I thought I was telling you I wasn’t”  
Nicky laughed.

“So you’re only here... For me?” Shane asked.  
“Believe me, I wouldn’t be freezing my ass off or falling off some horse for anyone else” Nicky replied.  
“You fell off on purpose?”  
“No! I was watching you and not paying attention to where I was going...”

“And you’re really not hurt?” Shane wondered.  
“Nope” Nicky said. “A few bruises maybe but no broken bones”  
“Good”  
“Worried I was going to sue?”  
“No. I... Uh I...” Shane blushed. “I just wanted to make sure you were... Were...” he paused. “You were right to make it back to the stable”  
“Maybe we could walk back?” Nicky suggested.  
Shane nodded.

The brunette kissed Nicky one more time before they separated. He walked over to his horse and grabbed the reigns then returned to Nicky’s side. The blonde reached for his horses’ reigns but Shane took them from him.  
“I got it, Nix” Shane told him.  
“I can manage” Nicky replied.  
“I know, just... Let me, please?”

Nicky nodded and handed them over to the brunette. Shane took both reigns in one hand then held his other out for Nicky. The older boy smiled and accepted. They began the trek back to the stables, walking for some time in silence.

“So” Shane began. “When we get back, you up for the pool game?”  
“I don’t know” Nicky said. “My shoulder’s a little sore from that fall”  
“Oh, well I guess we can find something else to do”  
“I was hoping you’d say that”  
“Have you got something in mind, Nix?” 

Nicky smirked and pulled Shane to him. He kissed him more firmly and deeply than he had before. Then he leaned close and whispered in the brunette’s ear. Shane’s throat went dry and he felt his groin begin to stir at the mere thought.

“Now remember, it’s not always about winning” Nicky insisted.  
“But Nix... I thought you love to come first” Shane replied, smiling.  
“Well, like you said, we’ve got all weekend. We can always try for best two out of three”  
“I’m hoping to score much higher than that”  
“Oh you will” Nicky grinned. “You will

 

You will be his.  
You will be his!

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the 'Stephanie McIntosh' album challenge wherein I'm attempting to write a fic for every song on her album
> 
> Track # 5 - Wishin' & Hopin'
> 
>  
> 
> Original publication date (on my now defunct 'All Things Shnicky' site): 29th January 2010


End file.
